


I'm fine, I'm not fine

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: “Non male quelle veloci, per uno che a malapena riesce a reggersi in piedi”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mi trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09) con volleylover_09, passate a salutarci (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: come al solito, non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia.

“È una stronzata”

“Ma perché? È solo un’influenza”

“Sarà solo un’influenza, ma stai male, non devi giocare”

“Sto meglio di tre giorni fa, Ivan, ho ancora un po’ di febbre ma…”

“Niente ma, avete un secondo palleggiatore, lo sai vero?”

“Giochiamo contro la Lube, lo sai vero?”

“E dunque?”

“E dunque voglio esserci, è una partita importante!”

“Cristo, quando fai così sei davvero un ragazzino”

Simone rimase interdetto per qualche istante, nel sentire quelle parole. Ripresosi, mormorò un _ci vediamo dopo_ e concluse la chiamata, lanciando il telefono sulla panca dello spogliatoio, dove atterrò con un tonfo secco. Rimase ad osservarlo e poi distolse lo sguardo, chiudendo gli occhi e prendendo un respiro profondo per calmarsi. La Sir aveva giocato la sera prima, per cui Ivan stava per partire da Perugia per raggiungerlo. E non solo lui era malato, ora erano pure riusciti a discutere.

“Tutto ok?”

La voce di Max lo fece voltare verso la porta dello spogliatoio. Annuì con un sorriso appena accennato.

“Sto bene”

 

 

Simone non sapeva quante volte avesse pronunciato quelle parole nel corso delle ultime ore. Non che fosse servito a calmare gli animi di chi gli stava attorno. Pippo aveva continuato imperterrito a posargli una mano sulla fronte ogni due minuti, perfino un attimo prima del fischio di inizio, Lorenzetti aveva perseverato nell’assicurarsi costantemente che fosse del tutto sicuro di riuscire a giocare, Tiziano sembrava aver trovato la propria dimensione nel passargli la borraccia volta dopo volta con un perentorio “bevi”. La ciliegina sulla torta era stata però Tine, che poco prima di uscire dallo spogliatoio l’aveva fissato e, nel suo italiano ormai poco incerto, aveva commentato “sei proprio pallido”. Dopo giornate passate tra termometro e Tachipirina Simone non ricordava nemmeno più cosa volesse dire sembrare in forma, ma cogliendo l’occhiata preoccupata che Osmany gli lanciò di sottecchi dall’altro lato del campo dedusse di dover davvero sembrare uno straccio. Si chiese se Ivan avesse parlato con il cubano. Ovviamente era così, quei due si consultavano costantemente su di lui, come due mamme apprensive, e se la cosa normalmente lo faceva sentire protetto, quel giorno riuscì solo a innervosirlo ulteriormente. Respirando lentamente distolse l’attenzione dalla squadra avversaria e dalla propria, limitandosi ad osservare la trama della rete.

 

Solo quando si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla panca dello spogliatoio, i capelli ancora umidi dalla doccia e gli occhi chiusi in un tentativo di placare il mal di testa assordante, Simone si rese conto di aver giocato. E non solo, di aver giocato bene, a giudicare dal titolo di mvp della partita. Avrebbe sorriso, orgoglioso di sé stesso, se ne avesse avuto la forza.

Aprì gli occhi nel sentirsi chiamare. Pippo era in piedi davanti a lui, sul volto la stessa espressione preoccupata che aveva da quando, qualche giorno prima, l’aveva visto passare l’intera pausa pranzo tra l’allenamento mattutino e quello pomeridiano con la testa poggiata sul tavolo, rifiutandosi di toccare cibo.

“Pippo davvero, sto ben..”

“Stai zitto” lo interruppe Lanza, assumendo quello che il resto della squadra scherzosamente definiva _il tono da capitano_ e allungando verso di lui un bicchiere d’acqua e una compressa. Simone obbedì senza protestare e tornò ad appoggiare la testa al muro, staccando il cervello e cercando solo di riprendersi, la stanchezza e la febbre che, dopo la scarica di adrenalina della partita, ricominciavano a farsi sentire.

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato quando percepì una voce nuova inserirsi nel chiacchiericcio dei suoi compagni. Aprì gli occhi per trovarsi davanti Ivan che lo osservava. Rimasero a guardarsi per qualche secondo, in silenzio, mentre nella mente di entrambi riecheggiavano le parole della loro ultima telefonata.

“Non male quelle veloci, per uno che a malapena riesce a reggersi in piedi” commentò poi Ivan. Si chinò di fronte a Simone e gli posò una mano sulla fronte, per poi premergli le dita sull’interno del polso, sentendo il suo battito accelerato dalla febbre.

“Andiamo a casa” fece, aiutandolo ad alzarsi e a infilarsi la giacca e caricandosi in spalla il suo borsone.

Simone si limitò a seguirlo. Alzò la mano fiaccamente, in un saluto generale alla squadra, e non riuscì a non ridacchiare nel sentire Pippo che commentava con un “oh, Ivan fa l’infermierina oggi” e nel vederlo beccarsi un calcio dal diretto interessato.

Il breve tragitto in auto trascorse in un silenzio quasi assoluto. Simone guardava fuori dal finestrino senza vedere davvero alcun panorama, percependo Ivan scoccargli ogni tanto qualche occhiata, mentre guidava a proprio agio tra le strade ormai conosciute di Trento.

Ci misero pochi minuti ad arrivare al suo appartamento. Appena varcata la soglia, Simone si lasciò cadere sul divano, prendendo un respiro profondo e sentendo tutta la stanchezza di quella giornata crollargli definitivamente addosso. Dopo pochi secondi Ivan gli fu accanto e prese a sfilargli la giacca. Simone fece una smorfia nel sentire i muscoli dolergli anche al minimo movimento.  

“Ehi”

Aprì gli occhi nel sentire la voce di Ivan e la sua mano che gli passava tra i capelli. Il maggiore lo guardava attento e questa volta Simone poté notare la preoccupazione nel suo sguardo.

“Ehi” si limitò a rispondere, con un filo di voce.

“Devi mangiare”

Simone scosse la testa, sentendo un’ondata di nausea al solo pensiero. Ivan sospirò, tirandolo su.

“Vai a metterti a letto, io vedo di farmi venire in mente qualcosa”

 

 

Si stava per lasciare andare al sonno, imbacuccato in una felpa larga e in un paio di pantaloni della tuta, quando sentì Ivan entrare in camera, il passo molto più leggero del solito. Aprì gli occhi e si tirò su a fatica. Il suo comodino, precedentemente occupato dal libro che stava leggendo la sera prima e da alcuni appunti dell’università, ospitava ora anche una spremuta di arancia, una banana, un bicchiere di acqua e limone e un discreto numero di medicine. Simone sorrise, stanco, sentendo il poco nervosismo causato dalla discussione di qualche ora prima dissiparsi definitivamente. Si spostò di lato e scostò le coperte per fare spazio ad Ivan, sistemandosi nel suo abbraccio e prendendo il bicchiere di spremuta che gli stava porgendo. Dopo il primo sorso sorrise.

“Quanto zucchero ci hai messo, di preciso?”

“Zitto e bevi”

Simone ridacchiò. Nel silenzio confortevole che seguì, per la prima volta ebbe l’impressione di riposarsi davvero. Dopo giornate passate a ripetere una sequela infinita di "sto bene", il semplice fatto di non dover fingere era liberatorio.

“Sei arrabbiato?” chiese dopo aver finito la spremuta e aver appoggiato il bicchiere sul comodino, alzando lo sguardo verso l’altro.

Ivan gli passò una mano tra i capelli spettinati. “No” mormorò poi. “È solo che qualche volta è difficile trovare l’equilibrio giusto tra il volerti spronare e il volerti proteggere”

Simone annuì, in silenzio. Non era la prima volta che si ritrovavano a scontrarsi in quel modo, arrovellandosi tra il desiderio di supportarsi, di battersi, di amarsi. La loro relazione era un groviglio di fili che li muovevano in direzioni incrociate e opposte, sia sul campo che fuori. Per certi versi, un rapporto con qualcuno di esterno alla pallavolo sarebbe stato molto più facile, Simone ne era consapevole. Per altri, non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginarsi in una tale situazione. Lasciò un bacio sulla spalla di Ivan, che ricambiò stringendolo meglio a sé.  

Si era quasi addormentato, quando lo sentì parlare di nuovo.

“Simo?”

“Sì?”

“Sei stato grande oggi”

Simone sorrise. Non avrebbe cambiato quel rapporto per nulla al mondo.

 


End file.
